Falling Down a Plastic Hill
by Purple-Spider
Summary: 2D has been depressed ever since Murdoc had him gassed and sent to live on Plastic Beach and lately it seems like it's just getting worse. Now he's starting to wonder if his life will ever get better or if he'll just keep falling.  Decided it's a One-shot


**Falling Down a Plastic Hill**

**Disclaimer Says: The Gorillaz and their songs are owned by Jamie Hewlett and Damon Albarn, all other songs I might use are owned by their respective owners.**

**"Life is like dancing. If we have a big floor, many people will dance. Some will get angry when the rhythm changes. But life is changing all the time." -Miguel Angel Ruiz**

OOOO

It was a beautiful morning on the floating island of trash known as Plastic Beach. 'Well, it's as beautiful as it can get in a place like this.' 2D thought as he paced the pink-painted beach, looking for anything interesting that had washed up over night. This was becoming part of the routine the singer had been following for the past year. Wake up, with a very painful headache of course, take his pills, get dressed, and go down to the beach to look for interesting things that could possibly be one person's trash and his treasure. He hadn't found anything too noteworthy yet but it wasn't like he had anything better to do. Plastic Beach was a terribly boring place.

He had been stuck here for about a year now, if you didn't count the world tour, and the effects of being in the same place for so long with not much entertainment and no one to keep him company besides a satanist and a cyborg were really starting to get to him. He figured that was the reason for the relentless headaches he was getting every morning. He had never gotten them before Murdoc had kidnapped him and held him here against his will.

2D paused for a second to inspect a beached, greenish-blue colored fish that had apparently washed ashore overnight. The poor thing was obviously dying, choking on the overdose of air. "You're lucky little fish," He spoke gently to it, "You naturally have the freedom to go wherever you want." Its only reply was to open and close its mouth, anticipating being back in the water again. 2D looked at it sadly before picking it up by its tail and tossing it back into the ocean and continuing on his way.

The pills were starting to really kick in now and he breathed in the ocean breeze before choking on the toxic waste smell that engulfed the entire island as his body grew numb, enjoying the feeling of not feeling. Not to be mistaken, he really did hate what the drugs did to him, he had even written a song about it once which he started to sing softly to himself as he walked along. "I feel that I'm paused, by all the pills..." He quite liked the song, probably one of his favorites from The Fall, and he had had fun writing it. He sighed; even the ability to write songs, his favorite thing to do since he was a little kid, had begun to fail him recently. As the headaches and nostalgia for the old days got worse the writer's block was growing as well.

That was one of the benefits of all the mind-fogging pills; they usually ended up being a good distraction from the nostalgia that plagued him, kept him up at night. He hated nostalgia; worst feeling in the world; even worse than when Murdoc would hit him. He knew, or at least he thought, that the nostalgia for the good old phase one days, back when the entire band was together, was torturing his band mate too. That's the reason why, 2D figured, the satanist beat him and practically drowned himself in alcohol these days.

The singer strolled along the beach some more, appreciating the waves washing over the melted-together junk that made up the beach more than anyone completely aware of his surroundings would. Suddenly he found himself falling as he tripped over some hard, salt encrusted rope and landed with the handle of a broken jack-in-the-box that happened to be sticking out of the ground jabbing him in the ribs. The bluenette lay there for a moment, his fogged brain slowly registering what had just happened before getting up and letting out a hiss of pain as his ankle sent a sharp jab of pain up his leg and he rubbed the sore spot where the jack-in-the-box had practically stabbed him. He knew by experience that there was going to be a bruise there tomorrow.

"Right. Time to go back." He mumbled out through gritted teeth as he dragged himself up off the ground and started to stumble back home. _'No, not home,_' He thought to himself, 'Home _is where you feel_ _happy and loved; this is just a house. A big, odd house, but still just a house._' "Maybe I could write a song about that." 2D said aloud to himself. He had found that depression could be a pretty good motivation for writing songs but all his creativity based on depression had been used up to write The Fall almost a year ago and since then the writer's block had been the worst it had ever been in his life. Despite that he began to work his way through trying to come up with some lyrics which he sung aloud to himself. "You say you feel so empty, that our house just ain't a home..." He paused for a moment. "Oh wait I didn't just write that, that's already a song." He chuckled sadly to himself as he dragged himself up the stairs that led to the door.

He managed his way to the entrance to the large house and wasted quite a bit of his left-over energy pulling on the handle to the heavy door trying to get it open. Once he had managed that he stepped into the small dark room with the lift and tried not to gag on the intensified smell of dead fish. 2D noticed blankly, as he pushed the button and stepped into the lift that Tattoo wasn't in front of the lift like he usually was which was just fine for him as he found the short butler quite annoying. Panning over the choice of available buttons (which was less than usual, as most of them were broken yet again) and slowly registering what they said, he pressed the one for the kitchen and leaned against the wall as the lift started moving upwards. The kitchen didn't have direct access to the lift so it opened up in a hallway which 2D stepped off into and followed the sound of the loudly playing music that was drifting from the direction of the kitchen, knowing who he would find when he got there.

OOOO

**A/N Says: Hey guys! Just trying out an idea I had for a Gorillaz story. I personally think that Muds isn't trapping 2D in his room, like most Gorillaz fanfic authors seem to think; just that he's always down there either with a headache or because he's scared that he'll run into Murdoc anywhere else. Question: should there be any pairings in this story? Now when I say "any pairings" I actually mean only one-sided 2D/Muds. Because I just love depressing, one-sided slash pairings. Especially when there's tragedy involved (though hopefully there won't be in this story but we'll see) Yeah I'm sick. XD**

**Well, review and tell me whatcha think so far. If I'm in the right with the idea of 2D getting a little freedom, if the characters are in character, if I'm doin' good with the grammar, or just your over-all thoughts. I really do love reviews, even the bad ones, but not the kind that tell me to update 'cause they make me feel guilty but leave them anyway 'cause they're pretty good motivators. **

**Also, I write the thinking dialogue with 'these half-quote things' so that people, like myself, who read these things on their DSI's (or something else mobile I guess) can better tell when people are thinking. For some reason the italics don't show up on there.**

**Oh and the first song 2D started singin', the one he said he wrote, was Revolving Doors and the second song was Beth by Kiss. I don't think 2D would usually listen to Kiss but I think he might like this song. If you've never heard of either song look them up; especially Revolving Doors, 'cause it's amazing.**

**I promise, this author's note is the longest one in history just because this is the first chapter. I'm fairly certain that they'll be shorter in future chapters. **


End file.
